The Sacrifices We Make
by JoongStarr
Summary: Sometimes we make sacrifice for people we don't even like. Why? Maybe it's because we're humans and we're offbeat that way. Commissioner Berkeley Rose does just that and he and Dee begin to form something along the lines of a friendship ... or could it quite possibly be something a little deeper than that? RoseDee
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FAKE

Berkeley tapped on the thick glass that served as the only window in his small room. He hated being here. What would he have to do to prove to them that he was all better? Sure, it still hurt but it wasn't unbearable. He needed to get back to work. Berkeley closed his eyes and released a breath he didn't realize he had even been holding. _"Shit…" _The blonde thought inwardly to himself, a feeling of dread washing over him as he stood up and ran a shaky hand over his face. Would he be able to return to work as the twenty-seventh's Commissioner? He prayed to God that no one decided to knock him down a position or two or worse … remove him completely. Hopefully they would give him a chance to prove his capabilities even with his new _handicap_. Berkeley cringed. He hated that word. It never used to bother him until he started having to use it to describe his situation. In his colleagues' eyes, he was no longer Commissioner Berkeley Rose. He was now That One Handicapped Commissioner. Of course, no one ever addressed him as that aloud. However, they didn't have to. He could see it in their eyes and the slightly awkward way they stood as they shuffled their feet and shifted their unsteady gazes to his biggest injury. It was annoying. It ticked him off. _Dee _ticked him off. Everything went to shit over the course a few weeks because that stupid fool couldn't bear to _not_ be impulsive before rushing into a quickly collapsing building to save Detective Parker's ass from death. Berkeley pressed his forehead against the glass, savoring the coolness of it as he watched the greenery of a few sparse trees and the hustle and bustle of the hospital's expansive parking lot. He briefly wondered how well he'd be able to handle driving and doing other simple tasks that he never had to think twice about before. A soft string of knocks on the door pulled Berkeley away from his musings. Slowly, he turned around. He didn't want to tell them to come in because he didn't want any company. Still, he knew that whoever it was would probably barge in uninvited whether he gave them to go ahead or not so he slipped on a pair of black ankle socks –albeit awkwardly- and tried his best to smooth out the wrinkles in his tank top. Patient or not, he simply refused to look anything less than at least a little bit presentable.

"May I come in?" Asked a familiar voice from behind the door which Berkeley quickly recognized as belonging to no one other than Dee himself.

Berkeley took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he relaxed the taught muscles in his upper body. He wanted to say no. He _should have_ said no but instead he found himself saying yes and as soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to snatch them back but of course that was impossible.

The door opened to reveal a tall, olive skinned detective wearing a loose t-shirt and dark denim jeans with his hands behind his back.

"Ryo always insisted in buying stuff like this when visiting people we knew at hospitals." Dee stated suddenly and revealed the small arrangement of flowers from behind his back. He looked embarrassed to be holding them. "I wouldn't have bought them for a bastard like you but I think Ryo managed to rub off on me some before we broke up." He said, giving a bitter laugh while he gently placed the bouquet on a nightstand near Berkeley's bed. "So don't think this means anything."

The blonde scoffed. "Well at least someone was able to influence you. Now you're only an impolite asshole ninety percent of the time."

"Whatever" Dee said in irritation and rolled his shocking green orbs towards the ceiling before letting them drop back down to the floor.

For what seemed like hours the two of them stayed in the thickening silence and for once Berkeley wanted to start up a more positive conversation with the detective if only to rid away the awkward atmosphere. He hadn't showed it but he was genuinely surprised to see Dee here. The male hated his guts from day one and unsurprisingly hated Berkeley even more when Ryo decided to 'take a break' -as the more soft spoken detective put it- so he could 'figure some things out'. Figure what out exactly? Berkeley wasn't sure but Dee was more than convinced for some stupid reason that Berkeley had somehow influenced Ryo's decision which wasn't true. That much should have been obvious since Ryo wasn't in a relationship with _either of them_ at the moment. But getting Dee to change his line of thinking about something was like trying to get a house to move of your way - nearly impossible without going through a bunch of extra aggravating and time consuming steps.

"So how is it?"

Berkeley looked over his shoulder from the window and locked eyes with Dee before shrugging and subconsciously traced the gauze pads and bandages with his index finger. He hated answering that question but by now it was something he had gotten used to.

"Its fine, Laytner."

"How long did they say it would be until you can take them off?"

"The doctors have informed me that it should be about another month approximately."

"Oh."

And again there it was. The silence. That awkward, heavy silence. Suddenly, Dee sighed and made his over to Berkeley.

Berkeley smirked and was about to say something rude to the tall male striding over to him until a calloused hand gently gripped his shoulder to spin him around. What he saw was rather shocking to say the least. He would have never expected Dee to ever use that expression towards him. After all, they hated each other.

"Can I see?" Dee asked - his tone soft and unnervingly unsure for once.

The blonde stared with wide eyes and for a moment it felt like the room was getting a little too small for his liking. So far Dee was the first person to request such a thing and he didn't like it but before he could voice a response, Dee was already at work; attentively placing his fingers on the bandaged wound. Over the last two and a half weeks he had his injury examined, poked, prodded and the dressings changed more times than he cared to remember by the doctors and nurses since he had been in the hospital. But there was something about the way Dee touched him that made it feel so much different. Perhaps it was the way his fingertips brushed around the wound, digits lightly, _just barely _touching the bandages. Maybe it was the way Dee's eyes zoned in on his arm with a hint of what seemed like … guilt and concern maybe … in those penetrating orbs he normally hated staring into. Berkeley swallowed a lump in his throat as Dee continued with his tender ministrations.

"Sorry for gettin' you hurt out there."

"You owe me."

"Well, you didn't have to run in after me."

"I wouldn't be a very good commissioner if I did that now would I?" Berkeley shot back but there wasn't any force behind his voice. "I may dislike you but that doesn't mean I want to see any of my detectives hurt." The blonde smirked, feeling his normal self slip back into place and leaned into the detective's ear. "However, you're going to make it up to me by being my own personal office bitch between cases until further notice."

Dee jerked his head back and growled, snatching his hand away. "Jeez, even with a missing arm you're still a dick."

Berkeley stared at the stump ending two inches below his elbow. A month ago if someone had tried to tell him that he would lose his arm due to an infection from a wound after saving one of his detectives, he more than likely would have told them they were insane. But there he was with just that.

"You look different without your haired all styled and with those glasses off." Dee commented and Berkeley noticed the male jiggle his car keys as a sign that he was getting ready to leave.

Was that supposed to be an insult or a compliment? Berkeley wasn't sure.

"You should wear that look more often."

The blonde haired commissioner tried to hide a faint blush and frowned as he half heartedly pushed the younger man across the room and out the door with his lone hand. "Shut-up Laytner. Get to the precinct."

Dee just laughed as he let himself be forced out of the male's hospital room and before the door could slam in his face, the caught the handle with his hand. His gaze grew serious and the smirk that had once donned his face gradually faded. "Hey commish" Dee said and just barely closed the gap between them.

Berkeley sharply inhaled and pretended to tug at his already loose v-neck collar when really he was trying to steady his slowly climbing heartbeat. Dee was never able to make him feel like this before. He must have been catching a bug or something. "What is it?" He asked, still feeling his pounding heart. His ears grew hot.

"See you at work."

With that, Dee walked off leaving Berkeley alone to deal with his thoughts and feelings for the rest of that day.

"_Yeah" _Berkeley thought to himself as he replayed today's events in his head. _"See you at work Laytner."_

**OWARI (?)**

**A/N:** I'm thinking about continuing this story so even though I labeled it as 'complete' I may just add some updates. What do you guys think? This was hard to write. I've only written one story for FAKE before (JJDrake oneshot) and that was a disaster so I hope this was better. Berkeley and Dee are actually really fun to write with.


	2. Chapter 2

A heavy silence fell throughout the room. Some were shocked. A few were concerned and others – unreadable. However, the impact was all the same. Annoying. Embarrassing. He had become a spectacle.

At least that was how Berkeley imagined his first day back on the job would undoubtedly go. As much as badly as he wanted to throw himself back into the hustle and bustle of the precinct, he was definitely not looking forward to walking through those double doors. He could hear them all now. Those fucking morons. Berkeley frowned at himself, shaking his head as he practiced tying a dress shoe that was sitting in his lap. What did care so much for? No one would even dare talk about his situation directly to face let alone behind his back. Berkeley was going to make sure of it.

God, his left hand was so clumsy. The blonde glared at the annoying object. Disgruntled with himself, he just barely managed to keep from hauling the damned thing across the room. He was already humiliated enough, no need to leave evidence of a temper tantrum behind.

"Mr. Rose?"

Berkeley turned his head in the directions of the soft voice. "Oh, Beth." He responded, nodding his head and relaxing his shoulders upon seeing the friendly nurse he had grown familiar with.

"Hello, I was just seeing if you were all ready to go here." The petite red headed nurse gave a small smile as she glided over and immediately began her work, examining his bandaged arm and opening the blinds to reveal a bright sky and warm sun. "It's beautiful outside today. Wonderful day to get discharged, right Mr. Rose?"

Berkeley said nothing to this, instead busied himself with digging out a pair of sandals he had buried in one of the bags even after the nurse left to handle more business. As much as he wanted to dress in his usual attire, he had begrudgingly come to grips with the fact that attempting to put together his usual ensemble would take not only way too much energy but also time and patience. As it were, he possessed none of those at the moment. He felt so plain and different from his usual self – bland to be exact – donning a pair of dark denim jeans, a simple tank top (which he normally wore under a dress shirt) and black, suede loafers. Berkeley let out a gentle yet aggravated sigh as he looked down at himself making a point to not intake the new condition of his arm as he had inspected it enough yesterday when Dee had dropped by. Well, he supposed that's what he got for blowing off the doctor's suggestion to start practicing simple tasks before he left.

Berkeley practically jumped out of his skin when a strong, heavy hand suddenly found its way to his side and snatched the plastic hospital bag and small duffle off of the floor. He glared at the man wearing a red shirt contrasting against olive skin. When the male laughed, Berkeley tightened his jaw and stood up, snatching his bags out of the offender's hand. He had to admit, it was pretty heavy. Quickly, he swung the duffle bag over his shoulder while still holding on to the plastic hospital bag and frowned. Oh, how he wished he could cross his arms just to show how much he didn't want him around.

"What are you doing back here, detective?"

Dee rolled his eyes, the smile falling off his face. "Sucks to know that the only thing you lost back there was your forearm, _commissioner. _You shoulda let the attitude go too."

Berkeley growled, biting back a mouthful of smart remarks and comebacks. He didn't want to let Dee know exactly how much that hurt. He was too composed for that. Besides, Dee wasn't nearly on the same level as him with the younger being the pigheaded child that he was.

"Chief ordered me to take you home in case you forgot. Otherwise I wouldn't have come since I just saw your ugly mug the other day." The detective answered and made a move to grab one of the bags from the blue eyed blonde.

Berkeley frowned and jerked back. "I don't need assistance from you. Let go." He barked, face flushed as he gave his most intimidating stare and swiveled on his heel to walk out the door until Dee grabbed the strap of his tank, loosely holding him in place. With the half-assed grip Dee had it would have been all too easy to just keep walking. Still, Berkeley stayed for reasons he couldn't exactly figure out. His heart skipped a few beats and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when the younger male's warm breath unintentionally brushed against his ear. He hated how his body had been reacting to Dee lately and how weak he let himself look by letting the raven get even a little close yesterday.

"You're being a dick. If I leave you here are you gonna fire me?"

"No but don't push it, Laytner. You could get paired up with JJ."

Dee blinked, the surprise that had been lightly sketched over his features turned into smugness as he eyed his commissioner. "Ha, that's because I'm the best you got and _you_ know it. Admit it!"

Berkeley waved the male off as best he could and started back towards the door. "Don't be so sure of yourself. Without Ryo, your paperwork would never get turned in."

"Well," Dee began, shifting uncomfortably before following suit. "Unfortunately for you, I've been doing all that on my own now. Since Ryo always picked up my slack and everything."

"Yes, I suppose it is rather unfortunate."

"Don't think that means you can go after him though! Ryo was mine so that means he's off limits to the likes of you!"

Berkeley glanced over, noticing how Dee's taught muscles just barely stretched the fabric of his red dress shirt and the way his subtle veins made themselves slightly visible right beneath his skin. Berkeley gave himself a mental slap, directing his blue eyes back to the hallway as they followed the elevator and exit signs. "I'm not interested in your seconds." He was actually surprised at how true the statement felt. Was he really over Ryo or was he just pretending to be to get under Dee's skin?

"Hmph, like I'm gonna believe that load of crap." Was all the raven haired male had to say and took out his cell phone once they breached the front doors.

Berkeley squinted against the blinding rays of sun, wishing he hadn't left his sunglasses in one of the police vehicles. The sun felt good against his skin though. It was nice to feel some heat and a warm breeze after being stuck in a chilly hospital for weeks.

Dee stuck the phone in his pocket and led the way to his car. "I let the chief know I got you. You have to tell me where you live."

Berkeley nodded. He would never admit it but he was nervous about going home. His daily routines would obviously be a bit different and smaller tasks were going to be tougher until he got used to doing some things with one hand. Already he could feel the subtle and not so subtle gazes of passerby's as Dee unlocked the doors and Berkley tossed his bags in the backseat. Not even ten minutes of being outside and already he was attracting a little bit of attention. However, somehow he knew that the curious stares –especially the ones from children- would be something he'd have to adjust to. For now though he would tackle everything one a time.

"When you reach the third stop sign, make a left at the light."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the typos in Chapter 2

Berkeley's stomach seemed to drop as they slowed to a halt. This was it. His condo. He didn't doubt his ability to open a can or bottle of something. Hell, he was even fairly certain that he could do a good majority of the tasks he used to with only a few minor adjustments here and there. After all, he wasn't completely helpless. But, there _were _a couple things Berkeley _was_ currently worried about though such a cooking, holding and firing a weapon, folding clothes and writing – especially writing. How was he supposed to suddenly do any of that stuff left handed? He reflexively reached out to unlock the door. When he was met with nothing but air, Berkeley bit down on the inside of his cheek. His eyes widened ever so slightly and a piece of his heart began to crumble. Laytner hadn't seen that had he? Too humiliated to check, the older male stepped out of the car – only half listening to the music now flowing freely from the speakers.

"Thank you detective." He murmured quickly so he could hurry up and grab his bags out of the back. He had spent more than enough time with the dark haired man as it was.

"You don't need any help do you, commish?"

Berkeley paused midway – glancing down at the two measly bags and back up to Dee who stared at him through the review mirror. Did he need any help? The question seemed innocent enough. Unfortunately, Berkeley knew the idiot in the car well enough to be able to detect the subtle hint of sarcasm hidden under the male's languid voice. His tone was taunting while still respectful enough to evade trouble for disrespecting a superior and that – Berkeley felt – grated his nerves most of all. Commissioner Rose clenched his teeth in irritation. He could always count on that bastard to try and tear down his ego whenever possible. Not that it ever worked of course. Berkeley mulled over a long  
mental list of insults specifically reserved for the dimwitted raven, debating on which ones to hurl first at the younger man slouched contently in the driver's seat with a cigarette dangling in between his long fingers. Yes, he had a whole string of invectives lined up but eventually he settled on the idea of not saying anything at all. Most of the time ignoring Laytner always gave Rose the desired affect he was looking for more so than lashing back with verbal remarks did.

Berkeley smirked, his mocking glare unwavering as he slammed the door and preceded to his condo. However, instead of hearing the satisfying of sound of tires rolling along the pavement, he was met with the soft sound of Dee's car and then silence as the engine cut off.

The sound of Dee's sneakered feet hitting the pavement came into earshot and Berkeley whipped around, face flushed. His blood was absolutely boiling. "Detective Laytner!" He shouted and clenched his bags so hard his knuckles turned white. He didn't care that Laytner would see him upset. He just wanted him to leave him the hell alone. He hated feeling like he was being ridiculed by his own Detective, Dee no less.

Jade eyes and azure and Dee came to a slow stop, setting his jaw and running a hand through his hair, clearly annoyed but Berkeley didn't care. As far as he was concerned the raven had crossed the line too many times today.

"I will _not _tell you again so listen up." Berkeley growled. "Stop pestering me! I haven't been out of the building long enough for you to have forgotten who I am to you, have I?!" He was the Commissioner. Dee's boss. And tonight he would remind him of that. It was quiet as Dee stood there in front of Rose, his expression mostly unreadable. "I'm waiting for an answer Detective."

Dee frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets, pulling out a lighter and a brand new package of cigarettes. Rose squinted at the silver engagement band the other male wore as it glinted under the bright sunlight. It would be quite a surprise if Dee ever managed to take it off. Rose frowned in disgust. Call him bitter but he absolutely hated that thing. To Berkeley, it only served as a constant reminder of how much further Dee had gotten in his personal life than he had when it came to romantic relationships – mainly Ryo.

"You're my boss." Dee said simply and shrugged his shoulders, smirking bitterly as he focused his attention on the clouds of smoke pushing out of his mouth while he spoke and took another long drag. "And you risked your life …" The detective suddenly looked uncomfortable, his muscles coiling tight as he crossed his tan arms over his chest and studied the ground beneath him. "… For me. You're like _that,_" Dee nodded towards Rose's arm. "Because of me." He finished, exhaling and blowing smoke through his nose.

Berkeley felt his rage diminish and he loosened his grip, letting the duffle fall. A small prickling sensation made itself present behind his eyes and his nose began to burn. He was horrified at the feeling and closed his eyes in an attempt to fight the pathetic emotion back. It worked. He would never let this man, or anyone for that matter, see him weak.

This was awkward. Uncomfortable. Berkeley sighed and took in Laytner's rigid frame and agitated expression. This time however, it didn't give him so much pleasure. He was too tired to even take joy in the fact that the loud, cocky, annoying man before him was doing everything in his power to keep his feet planted where there were and not scramble off to the car. He was curious. Was it some feeling of guilt or obligation that kept him from backing down? He needed to know. After all, he hated any kindness stemming from pity.

Berkeley placed a hand on his hip and tilted his head, giving off an air of arrogance. "I don't accept pity or charity."

Dee groaned and palmed his forehead. "_Commish_, just let me fuckin' pay you back for Christ's sake. It's not for you. It's for me so I can stop feeling like I owe you."

Berkeley frowned. If there was one thing he hated about Laytner, it was the careless way in which he held discussions with his superiors. He was brave. Stupid, but brave. That was for sure.

"Just for today. After that, you stay out of my sight unless its work related, understood?"

Dee visibly relaxed and rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Yeah, yeah whatever." He walked up and grabbed the bags, brushing by his commissioner in the process and stilled.

Berkeley licked his lips. His mouth felt dry and his arm tingled from the short moment of contact. Dee's skin was smooth, he noticed as the male stood, seemingly frozen in place. This gave him a chance to take in the detective for the second time that day. Not that he wanted to. Berkeley's ears grew hot as he studied the male's smooth olive skin stretched tightly over dense, lean muscle. His lively green eyes seemed to light up under the hot sun. A mass of silky black tresses fell in random places, framing his well structured face. Berkeley drew in a breath when Dee's tongue swept over his own plush pinkish lips in an attempt to add moisture to them in the summer heat.

"Rose"

Berkeley blinked when Dee suddenly moved away, his own cheeks tingeing a slight shade of red. "What?" He asked, trying his best to recover from … whatever it was he just experienced.

"You alive in there? I asked if we were gonna go in before Christmas."

Berkeley grunted. "Excited to spend quality time with me, Latyner?" He asked, smirking in triumph when Dee shot him a glare and opened his mouth to retort.

"Psh," Dee scoffed and tossed one of the two bags back to Berkeley before stomping up the short walkway and waiting for his boss to unlock the door. "I'd rather be watching after Bikky than spending the day with a dick like you, ya bastard!"

"I wouldn't doubt it because watching the boy would mean that Ryo decided to take you back for some odd reason." Well thankfully, whatever that feeling had been, it was surely gone now.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. It's just that I've been so busy with school, Afghanistan and getting ready to go home that I just couldn't update at all but now I'm back.**

"Where do you want 'em?"

Berkeley looked up from the pot to find Dee standing over him with a black duffel bag in his right hand. "Just leave the bags in the hallway, Laytner. I'll get them later."

"Suit yourself." Dee replied and leaned the bag up against a wall. "What are you cooking?" The raven asked and helped himself to an apple sitting in a fruit basket.

"Well," Berkeley started and paused his stirring to make eye contact. "It's dinner time so I'm making salmon, brown rice, broccoli and carrots."

The younger male contorted his face in disgust at the mention of broccoli and carrots and shook his head. "Didn't think you'd be a chef."

Berkeley frowned at that. "There's a lot you detectives don't know about me."

"Oh yeah?" Dee questioned and threw the apple core in the trash. "Commish"

"What?" Berkeley asked, cocking his head to the side as he turned down the stove. He fought down the feelings of agitation slowly engulfing his nerves. For as long as he could remember, the raven's presence always did that to him.

"Commish..."

Berkeley gritted his teeth and slapped the spoon down on the counter. He didn't have time for Laytner's childish games. "What do you want?" He asked once more and took in a deep breath. Berkeley refused to let the detective set him off.

"Rose"

The blonde blinked and stared at the man beside him whose lips were unmoving. Berkeley stumbled as his surroundings began to sway and blacken. What was happening?

"Commish…"

There it was again. That voice he had previously thought was Laytner's. Where was it coming from? Who was calling him then? He only had a few moments to think before his surroundings completely darkened around him.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

Berkeley opened his eyes as the blackness began to ebb away and blinked blearily. "What's happening?" He asked, his throat feeling raw as he glanced at the familiar face of Dee and immediately confusion began to set in. What was going on? Wasn't he just at his home with Dee? Berkeley wondered and relief washed over him when he felt two arms attached to his body instead of one. From beside him he could hear the machines beeping and a nurse fiddling with a few cords attached to his body. He was still in the hospital. A tightness began to form in his stomach as he took in the white walls, cold temperature and sterile smell. He wanted Dee to say something, anything that would alleviate his current confusion as last time he saw the man Berkeley had been making dinner at his house.

Dee sighed and leaned back in his chair, legs lazily spread and arm dangling off the armrest. "You've been in and out of it for two weeks. Don't remember?" He asked and pulled out his cell phone before slipping it back into his pocket. "Drake, JJ and a few others came by to visit but you were unconscious most of the time."

Berkeley swallowed and tiredly tilted his head to the side, eyes widening slightly as he saw a small bouquet of flowers sitting in a vase on his nightstand and a hefty amount of get well cards and balloons. _'I saw those flowers in my dream.' _"Those flowers…" The blonde rasped out and weakly pushed himself up only to instantly regret it as a sharp fiery pain shot up from his abdomen and through his chest.

"You should probably take it easy, tough guy." Dee quipped and handed Berkeley a bottled water which the older male gratefully drank, the water successfully cooling off his sore throat. Dee shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked out the window, jaw set and cheeks tinged a light pink. "Those are from me." He said and suddenly sent a glare the commissioner's way, his green eyes blazing. "And don't think about opening that trap of yours to say anything about it. It's just that Ryo used to buy them for people in the hospital all the time so …" Dee grumbled and ran a slender hand through his hair.

So maybe he was half awake but still dreaming when Dee came to deliver the flowers … so then the rest had to have been a dream, right? Berkeley rubbed his eyes in mild irritation. He hated being confused. Maybe giving Laytner a hard time would make him feel better. "Trying to follow in your ex-lover's footsteps now are we?" Berkeley sneered but found himself wishing he could take it back when he didn't get the reaction he had been hoping for. Instead of shouting or coming back with a biting remark, Dee bristled in silence, head down and fists clenched at his sides. Dee looked up; face flushed with anger and it was during that moment that Berkeley noticed those strong round shoulders, olive skin stretched over taught muscles and thin pink lips formed into a tight frown.

"Shut-up asshole!"

Berkeley's breath caught for the first time when those piercing green eyes seemed to burn into his very core and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Even in the dream … he never noticed how intense they were. They sat like that for a while, just staring at the other, not saying a word. The silence between so thick he could cut through it with a knife. Dee was steaming. That much Berkeley could figure out as the man beside him sat with his fists clenching and unclenching as if trying not to blow up. He could tell from Dee's reddening face and the vein starting to protrude from his neck and the way his chest heaved in slow, steady breaths. Something about it though, even in his injured state, made him excited. Berkeley looked down at his hands and back up at Dee who looked like he was about to go into a fit of rage at any given moment. A part of Berkeley wanted it because he loved seeing the man angry. He loved seeing the aggression perhaps. Maybe that's the reason why he always antagonized Laytner. Berkeley frowned at himself. It couldn't possibly turn him on, could it? After all, he hated this man with a passion because he always stood in the way of Ryo. He also hated the way Laytner always had the audacity to show up to work thirty minutes late, turn in either incomplete or late paperwork, turned everything he touched into a disorganized mess, shouted needlessly, and caught an attitude every time he called Laytner into his office and most of all he hated his impulsiveness that landed not only him in trouble but Berkeley as well. It all irked his nerves to say the least and the guy was lucky to not have been fired by now. In the beginning he thought that he only put up with Laytner's bad habits for Ryo's sake but they had broken up and were assigned different partners seven months ago so why hasn't he, at the very least, suspended him yet? Berkeley sighed and drew his attention to the door when there was a quick knock.

"Come in." Berkeley called and watched as the door opened to reveal a tall, scrawny man with salt and pepper hair in a doctor's coat.

"Why Hello, Mr. Rose. How are you feeling as of right now?" The doctor asked and grabbed a swivel chair, clipboard in hand.

Berkeley blinked, how was he feeling? His abdomen hurt and he still felt confused but other than that he was fine. "I'm fine." He decided and stared at the clipboard as he flipped through several pages.

"Well," The doctor began and pulled his chair up closer to the bed. "First off my name is Doctor Pierce" He said and lightly shook Berkeley's hand. "And as you should already know, you were shot in the abdominal area or more specifically the left side of your rectus abdominis muscle which is right here." He gestured, pointing to the middle left side of his abs. "Thankfully it didn't do too much damage but it did puncture through your large intestine so of course we did have to go in and um, perform an operation on that but as I said the bullet didn't do too much damage and we were able to fix you right up so you've been healing well. That being said we were looking to discharge you today. How do you feel about that? Are you ready to leave?"

He spoke in that fast way doctors had a habit of speaking in when they were pressed for time and it took Berkeley a minute to process everything he just said. "Yes, I'm ready." He replied although he knew it wasn't really a question and glanced over at Dee who was sitting up with his arms crossed over his chest, mouth tight. So he was still angry?

"Great." Doctor Pierce said with a smile and stood up. "I'll have one of the nurses come in in a few minutes with your discharge paperwork, prescription slips and at home instructions. Oh, do you have any questions for me?"

"No"

"Okay, have a good one and feel better."

Berkeley nodded. "Thank you" He said and once the door shut he let his shoulders relax. Doctors always made him tense for some reason.

"You don't remember do you?" Dee suddenly asked and gave a pointed look to the blonde's stomach.

Did he remember? "Of course I remember. I got injured saving Drake." Although the injuries were different in his dream he was absolutely certain the person he saved was still the same.

The detective frowned and jerked a thumb towards his self. "No … it was me. You saved me." Dee spat out the last sentence and made a face like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I figured that you didn't remember because if you did, you'd be rubbing it in my face."

Berkeley stared with wide eyes and ran a long, slender hand over his stomach. He actually risked his life … for Dee of all people? Suddenly, it all started to click. He had been wondering why Laytner stayed with him while he was healing and brought him flowers. It all made sense. The fact that Dee now officially owed him his life would've been enough to make him smirk if he wasn't so shocked.

"I'm not going to talk about it because just thinking about it pisses me off." Dee's frown deepened as he roughly ran his hands through his hair. "I'd rather have been shot to death then saved by your snobby ass! But I didn't so I owe you one! That's why … that's why …" Dee's rage lessened as the words seemed to lose themselves in the air. "That's why I volunteered to let you stay with me for the three days that one of the nurses said you would need someone with you." He finished quietly and picked at the lent on his jeans.

Bullshit. Berkeley decided and had to calm himself as the beginnings of agitation began to work its way into his nerves. He didn't need anyone looking after him. Especially not Dee. He could barely stand the man at work, let alone being at his house. There was no way he was going to stay over his house. Besides, it was probably small and messy and those were two things Berkeley didn't do.

"I refuse."

**TBC**


End file.
